


Disco Rodeo

by rivers_bend



Series: F**king is fun verse [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, CWRPS, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Crossover, First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jensen a little fascinated by the fact that he's pretty much cheek-to-cheek and chest-to-chest with a guy who has glitter spread from his eyelids across his temples and into his up-swept hair. Even more fascinating, Jensen thinks he might kind of like it.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Disco Rodeo

**Author's Note:**

> **The obvious:** I don't know any of the people mentioned and neither think nor mean to imply this actually happened or will ever happen ever.

Jensen has totally lost track of where they even are; he's seriously getting too old for this shit. What's wrong with picking a venue, drinking a few beers, maybe having some shots to toast the birthday boy? Just having a good time. Instead, they've been bar hopping since five in the fucking afternoon, and every time Jensen starts getting into his beer, they're dragging, pushing, pulling out the door and back into the fucking rented limo like it's god damn prom night, on to the next place. He wishes he could just go home where he could maybe finish a whole beer, but he's finally got a role in a buddy movie—not a horror for once—and he's got a reputation as a nice guy which he'd like to keep, and it's his co-star's birthday, and he should stay. He does actually like the guy. It's the barely legal hangers-on he could do without.

Wherever they are now it's noisy as hell and giving Jensen a headache, but when the next round of drinks appears Jensen decides to stop sulking. He's not even thirty-five yet for fuck's sake—there's no need to start waving his cane around and yelling at kids to get off his lawn. When he takes stock of his surroundings Jensen realizes they're in a club rather than a bar. Neon, black lights, lots of chrome, stage in the corner for live music, though tonight there's a DJ hidden somewhere Jensen can't see. Writhing mass on the dance floor below them; they're on a mezzanine, upstairs rather than down from the street-level entrance between the two.

When Jensen looks to the right he sees the smoked glass and roped-off doorway of a VIP lounge. He wouldn't mind going in and sitting down—even if he's not quite famous enough for wherever they are, his co-star definitely is—but before he can suggest it, the music changes and everyone starts screaming and knocking back their drinks and scrambling down the stairs to the dance floor. Jensen doesn't know the song and just leans his elbows on the railing, watching, and then chuckles as a tall guy in a tank top—almost as tall as Jared, but not as built—grabs one of the hangers-on and kisses him breathless, prompting more whooping from the rest of the group. Jensen takes a closer look at the dancers and sees most of them are men in too-small shirts and skinny jeans. Interesting. He wonders how he's never been here before.

"Wild crowd," says a voice at Jensen's right, low and sultry and amused.

"Can't take them anywhere." Jensen turns to see who he's talking to, hoping for a too small shirt and skinny jeans, and is surprised to see a rock star in glitter and leather instead.

"Adam," the smiling guy says, and Jensen remembers Mac's college roommate going crazy about this guy a few years ago when he was on American Idol. Adam holds out a heavily ringed hand to shake. "And you're Jensen Ackles."

Jensen shakes amiably, but clearly fails at keeping a stunned expression completely hidden because Adam uses his grip to pull Jensen close—lips-brushing-Jensen's-cheek close—and says, "Don't worry. I'm not a stalker or anything. My ex was obsessed with your show. Supernatural?"

The way the word goes up at the end, like Jensen might have forgotten the last six years of his life somehow, makes him chuckle. "I think I remember that one," he replies, face still right next to the other man's in order to be heard over the music. He's a little fascinated by the fact that he's pretty much cheek-to-cheek and chest-to-chest with a guy who has glitter spread from his eyelids across his temples and into his up-swept hair. Even more fascinating, Jensen thinks he might kind of like it.

"You look like you need another drink," Adam says, finally letting go of Jensen's hand and stepping back a little. Almost shouting to be heard, he says, "I have a table; do you want to join me?" He nods toward the VIP room.

Jensen figures it would be churlish to say no.

The noise in the lounge is about one third as loud as it is outside, and Jensen resists the temptation to rub his ears in relief. Not thirty-five yet, he reminds himself. Taking up a whole corner, the booth Adam leads him to is easily big enough for a dozen people, and Jensen guesses from the sticky rings on the table and the number of empties being cleared onto a tray by the waiter that it was recently full.

"Your friends abandon you?" he asks.

"I think they feel like they have to dance when one of my songs comes on." Adam rolls his eyes a little. "Me, not so much."

Jensen can see how that would be.

The waiter takes their orders as he gives the table a swipe, and then Jensen is left alone with the glitteriest person he's ever met while the walls thump with the guy's actual, being-played-by-a-club-DJ music. Jensen wonders how he even got here. Not that he hasn't gotten used to being back in LA full time in the last year, but still. This is so not his scene.

Except it turns out Adam is wry and funny and a really nice guy under the makeup and sparkles, and there is just something about him that Jensen can't turn away from. Possibly to do with the hand Adam has on the back of the booth, located just perfectly to allow him to brush Jensen's shoulder occasionally to emphasize a point. Or the knee he has up on the banquette, pressed into Jensen's thigh, the junction of leather and denim a resting point for his other hand when it's not darting and dancing as he talks. Or it might be the way he really _looks_ at Jensen, smiling, nodding, seeming to actually listen to him like it doesn't matter that they don't seem to have all that much in common.

They finish their drinks and half of the next one before Jensen realizes: "Hey, your friends never came back."

"Once they start dancing you need a crowbar." Adam's hand slides from his own knee to Jensen's thigh. "What about you? Will your friends be looking for you?"

"Shit," Jensen says. "They're probably half-way across town by now." He pulls his phone out of his pocket. There's a text.

"Where R U?" it says. "Luky fucker. My brthdy and u get Adam Lmbrt. C U mON." Apparently someone had been watching as Jensen disappeared with Adam.

"You stranded?" Adam looks concerned, but Jensen's pretty sure there's a hopeful note in the question.

"Looks like it." Jensen lets his eyes linger on Adam's mouth for a long moment, figuring he's here now and a night that ends in getting laid is better than a night that ends in a taxi ride to an empty apartment. Besides. Glitter or no, the guy is seriously hot.

Adam's lips quirk and then pout suggestively like he knows what those lips do to a guy, but not like he's so jaded he doesn't still appreciate it when the flirting works. "I have a driver. We can take you wherever you want to go."

"And if I want to go back to your place?" Jensen slides his own hand up Adam's inseam just far enough to get a little twitch out of Adam's hips.

"Then I can call you a cab later or—" Adam quirks his lips again—"drive you home in the morning. Whatever makes you happy."

Jensen shoves the rest of his drink away and stands, reaching out to hook Adam's fingers where they're dangling off the booth's back, tugging a little. Not that Adam needs the encouragement. As they make their way across the lounge, Adam pushes a few buttons on his phone and promises by the time they make it through the crowds their car will be waiting.

"The paps on you recently?" Adam asks as they pause outside the coat check.

Jensen shakes his head, puzzled.

"You go out first and get in the car. He'll drive around the corner and then I'll distract them for a few minutes, and meet you there."

Jensen hadn't noticed any photographers when they came in—not that he'd been looking—but the door opens to let someone out and he hears their distinctive calls and sees the flashes as they try to get someone's attention.

"Sometimes I really miss Vancouver," he says, and, watching Adam sink back into the shadows, he steps out the door.

"Jensen, over here!" one of the paps shouts and snaps his picture. "Who are you here with?"

Before Jensen has time to wonder if they'll check the timeline if he claims to be part of his co-star's birthday bash, a car right in front of the club disgorges the newly crowned American Idol—oh the irony—and his starlet girlfriend. All the cameras turn that way, and Jensen escapes to find the black town car with the SAX 47 plate parked just up the street. The driver is holding the back door open.

"Adam said he'd meet us around the corner?" Jensen says.

The guy nods like this is business as usual and ushers Jensen in. Less than a minute after they stop, Adam's jumping in too.

"Howard Martin is my hero," he says, and then, leaning to the front seat, "My place, Tony."

"Howard Martin?" Jensen asks. The name is familiar but he can't place it.

"He started making out with his girlfriend right in the street." Right. The Idol winner. "The paps never even noticed me leaving."

Jensen can't see how you could miss a guy who stands six five at least with his boots and hair, and who's wearing leather pants and a face full of glitter, but he isn't going to complain if it keeps them out of the papers. Jensen's agent would kill him, and Jared would never let him hear the end of it if Jensen and Adam ended up on Perez Hilton in the morning.

Adam grins at him again, and settles back in the seat with a smile.

During the twenty minute drive, they play _look but don't touch_, and Jensen isn't sure his skin isn't going to burst into flame under the heat of Adam's gaze. If the bulge going on in Adam's pants is any indication, he's not exactly unaffected himself. Jensen wants to jump him right there, but he keeps catching Tony's eye in the rear-view, and while it's not like the guy doesn't know what they're going to Adam's for, Jensen still thinks better of it. Finally, the car stops and Jensen can get some fresh air in his lungs and shake off some of the crazy-horny he has going.

"Night, Tony," Adam says, clapping the driver's shoulder as he climbs out, wrapping his other hand around Jensen's wrist, keeping him close. "If she gives you any trouble, tell Marissa I think she'd be crazy to say no."

Tony cracks a smile. "Sure I will, Adam," he says, and walks around to climb back behind the wheel.

As soon as the door shuts behind Tony, all Adam's attention is back on Jensen and his hot-eyed look erases any good the fresh air might have done. Time to get inside. Now, before they shock the neighbors.

When Adam says, "I really want to fuck your mouth. Can I do that?" even the fact that they're standing in full view of the street doesn't matter anymore, though.

It takes Adam three tries to unlock the door because he's distracted by Jensen trying to get his fly open.

By some kind of miracle, they manage to stumble inside, across the tiled foyer, down four stairs into a sunken living room, and across the shag carpet to a deep leather sofa while Jensen sucks on Adam's tongue and peels Adam's pants down over his really fucking amazing ass. He's not wearing anything underneath the leather and Jensen can feel Adam's dick moist and hot against his belly where Adam's shoved Jensen's shirt up under his armpits. At the last second they trip, although they fall so perfectly—with Adam on his back, Jensen cradled between his legs, still kissing—that Jensen wonders if it wasn't more design than accident.

Next thing he knows his shirt's coming off and Adam is flipping them over, peeling off his own shirt, and getting Jensen's dick out. It's a rather impressive feat of multi-tasking. Jensen figures they'll do a little more grinding, some more kissing, then he'll sit Adam up, spread Adam's knees and get his mouth on that delicious-looking cock. But as soon as Adam's got Jensen's pants down around his thighs he ducks and nuzzles into the cut of Jensen's hip.

It's unexpected and it tickles and Jensen makes a rather undignified little squawking sound. Adam hums in amusement against his belly and then licks. "Want the taste of you in my mouth while you're sucking me," he says, looking up through glittering eyelashes.

Breathless, Jensen can only nod and watch as Adam opens his mouth over the tip of Jensen's cock.

Adam does just as he says, getting a good taste of Jensen's dick, lapping at his balls, nibbling along the crease at the top of his thighs, but not doing anything that's actually going to get Jensen off. It couldn't matter less. Jensen just fists a hand in Adam's hair and uses the other to try to push his pants farther out of Adam's way. He's trying not to just shove Adam down on his dick, because the guy seriously seems to know what he's doing, and Jensen doesn't want the little sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine and low through his belly to go away. Then Adam pulls off completely and rests his chin on Jensen's hip.

"Do you bottom?" he asks. "Or just suck dick?" Before Jensen can form actual words, Adam continues. "Because I'd love to fuck your mouth and then spread you out on my bed and lick you open and fuck your ass." He's smiling. Friendly. Happy. Like he just asked if Jensen prefers pizza or Mexican with his beer.

"That sounds—" Jensen clears his throat. "Yeah. We can do that." _Jesus._

"Good!" Adam's grin gets even bigger, which Jensen didn't know was possible, and then he kisses the tip of Jensen's dick—a filthy open-mouthed kiss that makes Jensen's balls leap—and then gets up, slapping Jensen's hip.

"Bedroom," he says, jerking his head toward a hall at the other end of the room.

Adam pulls his pants up enough to walk, but Jensen figures it's easier to step out of his shoes and pants on the way, so he arrives at Adam's bedroom naked. The look Adam gives him is thoroughly approving.

"Stop right there," he says when Jensen's half-way across the room. "I want to look at you while I get these boots off."

Jensen does as he's told, trying not to feel too self-conscious.

That works okay until Adam says, "You're gorgeous, Jensen, Jesus," fingers blindly undoing buckles as he watches Jensen stand there wondering what the hell to do with his hands.

Every response that springs to mind makes Jensen sound like a Hollywood douche, so he keeps quiet.

Finally Adam has his boots off and stands to remove his pants.

"Let me," Jensen says, dropping to his knees at Adam's feet, hooking his fingers between Adam's skin and the leather.

Adam actually fucking whimpers when Jensen lays a kiss on the newly revealed skin of his thigh, but manages to step out of the pants when they're down around his ankles, and sits on the bed when Jensen pushes gently at his hip. Jensen wonders if Adam's going to get toppy when Jensen pushes his knees open and leans in, but he just lays a hand on Jensen's hair and makes that pleased humming noise again.

Jensen is an equal opportunist when it comes to giving head: happy to do the work or just open wide and take it, but if he's going to do the latter, he likes the chance to get things nice and wet first, especially with a dick the size of Adam's. Adam doesn't seem to have a problem with that, dropping back on his elbows as Jensen licks and sucks and uses his hand to spread spit down Adam's shaft.

When Adam reaches for him again, Jensen says, "You going to fuck my mouth or what?"

"Just letting you get ready, baby," Adam says, giving Jensen that happy smile again.

Jensen can't remember the last time anyone looked so _pleased_ to be having sex with him. It's pretty nice. But he just gives Adam his are-you-kidding-me? look and drops his mouth down as far as he can on Adam's cock.

"Oh, fuck" Adam says, cupping Jensen's skull in his hands.

And fuck he does. Going slow at first, he speeds up when he realizes Jensen isn't choking or pulling back. He's not trying to get all the way in, just riding Jensen's mouth and throat in a series of long glides. Jensen loves giving head to guys who know what they're doing from both sides and aren't too pushy or too gentle. His own dick is rock hard between his thighs, but he doesn't touch himself, holding on for the next stage of the proceedings.

When Adam's thrusts start getting ragged Jensen grips his shaft again and goes to work with his tongue and cheeks on the head until Adam's shaking, fingers gripping Jensen's shoulders just right. Adam tries to say something Jensen figures is "Coming" though it's just mangled sounds. Doesn't matter anyway, Jensen's already swallowing, jerking Adam through.

Adam collapses back, arms splayed on the bed, knees still flopped open around Jensen's shoulders, and says, "Oh my god, that was—" His right hand lifts enough he can make a beckoning motion. "C'mere," he breathes.

Jensen stands, but he's not sure exactly where he's supposed to go; Adam's ass is practically hanging off the bed but he's still spread over most of it somehow, and Jensen's not going to perch on his knees or fit curled up under his arm.

"Sorry. Moving now," Adam says when he sees Jensen's dubious look. He doesn't move right away, but that's nothing more than a compliment to Jensen's skills he figures, so he waits as patiently as one can with a dick that could pound nails. "Now," Adam adds, holding up one finger in a just-a-moment gesture.

"'S'okay, I like the view," Jensen says.

Adam props his head up on one fist, looking at Jensen from under heavy-lidded eyes. "Me too," he says, and then finally pushes with his feet and rolls, giving Jensen room to lie down.

He lies on his stomach, but Adam gathers him up and cuddles him ruthlessly, nuzzling Jensen's head with his nose, stroking his ass and back, and making those happy humming noises again. Jensen can't help it; he starts laughing. It's too ridiculous.

"God, I love sex," Adam says, laughing along with him. "It's so much _fun_."

"That's one word for it." Jensen's grin is making his cheeks ache after all that cock in his mouth.

"You love it," Adam says, promptly letting Jensen go so he can roll him on his back and swallow his dick.

Which, yeah. Jensen does, indeed, love.

Adam's still ADD with the cock sucking though, and before Jensen can really get into it, Adam's off again, licking his stomach and legs and balls, and then rolling him over again, sucking the small of Jensen's back, spreading Jensen's cheeks with the palms of his hands. He blows first, which just feels weird, but before Jensen can protest, he's got his tongue in there, wide hot lick all the way up, and when he blows again it's shivery-delicious. Jensen makes a happy humming noise of his own, and Adam answers, tongue sliding around Jensen's hole.

Jensen's cock is down between his spread legs, and Adam starts to play with the tip, little rubs with his thumb while he pushes into Jensen's ass with his tongue. It's like being shocked, in a really, really good way, though Jensen's a little afraid he's going to break Adam's nose the way it makes him jerk.

"Shh," Adam soothes and stops playing with Jensen's dick, pushing a thumb into his ass instead, licking all around as he does. At that point Jensen pretty much completely loses track of what's going on and just goes with it, humping the bed, fucking himself back on Adam's tongue and fingers, trying to hold off coming until Adam's fucking him. He does manage enough brain power to hope that Adam's got a quick recovery time, because Jensen isn't going to last all that long.

"Yeah you will," Adam says, and okay, Jensen must have said that out loud.

"I'm gonna take good care of you, don't worry." Adam punctuates his words with a nip to the curve of Jensen's right cheek, and his fingers—god knows how many now—twisting in deep and perfect.

Jensen shudders, full body, fingers splaying, legs squeezing Adam's torso, cock spasming, so close, so close.

"Gonna fuck you so perfect."

"Soon. Gotta be—"

Adam pulls his fingers out and Jensen feels him kneel up, feels the bed shift under his weight and then the sound of a condom wrapper, the click of lube cap. Dizzy, Jensen realizes he isn't breathing, is holding himself waiting. He takes a shaky breath and then another, stronger one.

"That's it, baby. Nice deep breath for me." Adam strokes a hand down Jensen's back.

It all makes him feel like a fucking virgin or something, and Jensen hasn't been that in a _lot_ of years. "Just—" _Now_, he was gonna say, but Adam is there, thumbs pulling Jensen open and cock pushing in, stretching, sinking deeper, making room for itself, inexorable and hot and _finally_, so Jensen shuts up and holds on.

Forever Adam keeps coming, sinking in, little thrusts and pushes opening Jensen up when it seems like he can't take anymore. It feels like Jensen's ribs are making room. Then Adam groans, throaty and hungry—nothing like the little happy noises from earlier—and starts sliding back out again.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck—" Jensen has no idea if he's talking or just thinking it, but _jesus_ this is so intense. Shock cold of more lube, and Adam sliding forward again, easier this time, not taking all Jensen's air with him. Adam pulls on Jensen's hips, changing the angle, and that's even better. Forward again, back, forward, and okay, better like totally amazing.

Now Jensen's saying, "Yeah, yeah," and Adam's moving like his hips are oiled up and fine tuned and Jensen's got his hand down going for his dick, just needing to fucking _hold on_ so he doesn't fly apart. Hell, yes, sex is fun.

They fuck harder, skin slapping, bed banging against the wall. Jensen thinks about saying just as well Adam doesn't have neighbors, but he needs all his air for fucking, and, okay, the keening noise coming out of his throat.

Adam's orgasm takes Jensen by surprise. An extra-long in thrust, Adam's grip holding Jensen's hips still, and then Adam pulls out, flips Jensen over, pushes his fingers in and swallows Jensen's dick.

Almost before Jensen has figured out what's happening, he's coming, laughter spilling out of his mouth with the release of it. Adam keeps fingering him and sucking until Jensen finally stops laughing and begs Adam to quit.

Adam does, resting his head on Jensen's thigh. "Best ever, making someone laugh when they come," he says.

Jensen makes a squeaking noise. Laughing is a new one on him and he wants to know if Adam does that often, but questions are going to have to wait for later. Right now is for figuring out where his nervous system went.

Shifting and pulling Jensen's free leg so it's cuddled against his chest, Adam hooks his thigh over Jensen's ankle and sighs happily.

"Mmmf," Jensen manages.

"Okay. Laughing and then speechless is the best ever," Adam amends.

"Hmmmmm," Jensen says.

"I'm gonna come up there in a second and cuddle you properly," Adam warns. "But I'm just cuddling your leg a little first."

Going for multisyllabic, Jensen says, "Mmmm hmmm." He even manages to move his arm enough to rest a hand on Adam's head. He isn't a big cuddler usually, but he isn't usually into glitter or guys who laugh during sex, either, so. And whatever. Cuddling sounds a little nice.

He's almost asleep by the time Adam gets it together to release his leg and move, though for all Jensen knows it's only a minute or two later. He still can't really feel his lower limbs, but not in a bad way. He just kind of drifts while Adam makes some sounds that are possibly, probably, hopefully wet-washcloth-making and pads back to the bed. Yep, wet washcloth. All warm and lovely between Jensen's legs and across his hips.

"Good," Jensen says.

"I'm glad I didn't break your speech forever." Adam chuckles. "That could make acting kind of awkward."

"Totally." Jensen isn't quite up to stringing words together. But words at all are good. "Laughing," he says next. "Weird."

"You've never laughed before?"

"Not when I came."

"Oooh! Whole sentences!" Adam says just as Jensen's thinking it.

The washcloth disappears over the side of the bed and Adam does this magical thing where he rolls Jensen side to side and gets him under the covers instead of on top of them, and then climbs in and commences the threatened cuddles. Promised cuddles. Whatever.

"I've changed my mind," Adam says just as Jensen's drifting off to sleep. "I'm not calling you a cab. You'll have to wait for a ride home tomorrow."

Jensen's really totally okay with that.


End file.
